metroidfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Скоростное прохождение
[[Файл:MP2E_ngc_speedrun_1_38_any%_alastair_campbell.png|thumb|250px|Результат скоростного прохождения Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Алестером Кэмпбеллом за 1 час 38 мин, Any%.]] - термин, означающий процесс прохождения и завершения компьютерной или видеоигры (а также записи этого процесса) за минимально возможное время. Проходиться может как игра целиком, так и отдельная ее часть (например, один уровень), а кроме требования минимального времени на скоростное прохождение могут накладываться дополнительные требования. Скоростные прохождения игр проводятся, как правило, в рамках развлечений или соревнований. Как правило, процесс скоростного прохождения записывается игроком на видеоноситель вроде DVD-диска или в видеофайл. Впоследствии игроки могут просматривать записанные ими или другими игроками видеозаписи как для развлечения, так и для подтверждения времени прохождения игры; возможно также, что эти записи могут стать основой для дальнейшего совершенствования способов прохождения игры. Большинство скоростных прохождений хранятся в видеофайлах, как наиболее универсальных носителях, однако многие игровые сообщества пользуются специальными форматами демозаписей, предлагаемых конкретными играми, поскольку они гораздо более компактны видеозаписей и поэтому ими гораздо проще обмениваться внутри сообществ одной и той же игры. Тем не менее, для просмотра таких демозаписей требуется специальное программное обеспечение (как правило, конкретная версия оригинальной игры). В некоторых игровых сообществах скоростные прохождения выпускаются в обеих форматах, и поэтому становятся доступны для гораздо большей аудитории. Поэтому использование видеозаписей скоростных прохождений игровыми энтузиастами отличается от применения их большинством игроков, так как фанаты той или иной игры могут улучшать свои навыки прохождения игры и сравнивать их с другими игроками, обмениваясь видеозаписями своих прохождений через Интернет. По мере повышения профессионализма скоростных прохождений появилась необходимость в определении правил, регулирующих возможность верификации "честной" игры. Такой набор правил дает возможность определения "законности" определенного скоростного прохождения, чтобы его можно было считать очередным кандидатом на рекорд среди прочих аналогичных попыток. In order to reach the highest possible quality of play in a speedrun, the player usually has to reason about the game differently from the way that many ordinary players might. Speedruns are usually planned out carefully before they are attempted, because the separate areas in which gameplay takes place are often complex and demand skillful play to complete quickly. Speedrun players often exploit imperfectly designed game mechanics to do unexpected and unusual things that save time. Although game mechanics are usually vastly different between games, they often share common traits in the speedrunning context, such as having opportunities to disjoin the common sequence of events in a game and skip entire parts of it — often called sequence breaking — and having programming mistakes, or glitches, that a skillful speedrun player can use to his or her advantage. Some games are considered to be particularly suited to speedrunning and have online communities dedicated to them, which can provide an active platform for discussing, publishing and improving speedruns. Although speedrunning originally encompassed a small community of enthusiasts sharing their speedrun attempts online, it has since become a phenomenon that involves several active websites and an increasingly expansive assortment of speedrun videos that are freely and widely circulated on the Internet. Common procedures and preparation There are several important things that one needs to keep in mind during the making of a speedrun. These pertain to how good one is at playing the game, which primarily means that the player must be competent at using the gameplay mechanics, and must instinctively know the workings of the in-game physicsThe so-called "in-game physics" is used to refer to the possibilities that the game's engine offers; such as how high a character can jump, how fast bullets travel, how the character reacts after being hurt or otherwise damaged, et cetera; all of which can strongly influence the direction and execution of the speedrun. and any techniques or tricks that can be used to one's advantage. Secondly, good knowledge of the game and the events that occur within it are crucial, as one needs to know exactly what to expect during a "run" through the game, and also realize the optimal method to do so. Additionally, runners require perseverance, as it is quite difficult to be able to do a run correctly in a single attempt. As it requires some degree of luck to be able to perform all important events to a satisfactory degree, runners will usually have to simply try again constantly until they are all done right in the same recording (although this differs per run type; different run types were briefly mentioned in the abstract and will be explained further down). The requirement to do this depends on whether the runner is trying to beat another record. When attempting to do so, making mistakes could annul one's chances of doing so (especially if the holder of the current record did not make that same mistake). For some speedruns records, especially those of popular games such as Quake or some games from the Metroid series, years of intensive competition have brought about very high quality standards. Runners therefore practice intensively to attain the ability to play at such a high level of skill. In some cases, Internet communities that relate to speedrunning are able to keep active improvement on a particular speedrun going for years. As mentioned, the actual recording of a run is preceded by a research phase. The things a runner can do during this phase pertain to finding out possible ways to save time, most of which are likely specific to the particular game under consideration. Naturally, it must be known beforehand that there is a certain route through the game that will yield a fast time. Such a route can describe various things, including a number of abilities that the game's character must obtain or avoid, which enemies to gain experience points from, or which levels to play (in case there is a choice at all). The devised routes can be highly creative and may include doing things that are out of ordinary or intended play style. It is not uncommon for routes to even "skip" parts of regular gameplay in events known as "sequence breaking", sometimes through the use of programming errors (called "glitches" in this case) that can work to the runner's advantage. Both these things pertain to route planning, the most important preparation work. Route planning Before one begins creating a speedrun, it is of importance that the most feasible route that leads to the completion of the game be determined. A route, in this context, is a course of action by which to get from one point in the game to another—it could cover only a single level, or the entire game in general. The need for determining such a route stems from the complexity of the separate areas in which the gameplay takes place; runners must ensure that, in order to be as fast as possible, they know which actions to take in which order to avoid having to do unnecessary things. If one does not take the game's flow of events into proper consideration, the resulting speedrun may be tainted by requirements such as having to pass through more levels, having to use less effective means of fighting enemy characters, or having to level up more. The amount of planning per section of a game differs. For example, extensive planning is required to find the best possible method for passing a level that contains a lot of traps or enemy characters, more so than levels in which most such obstacles are optional and can be easily avoided. Even in games in which the levels seem fairly straightforward, it is often required that a route be taken that ensures some kind of advantage, such as a certain degree of safety or the possibility of picking up beneficial items or weapons along the way; an "optimal" route is designed not only to be fast, but also to take into account the effect it might have on other resources that might affect later levels. Some games lend themselves to this better than others. Generally, non-linear games will have more branches of possibilities, as the lack of a fixed sequence of events causes there to be many choices that the player can make that require extensive research to appraise. Нарушение последовательности During the making of a route, it sometimes becomes apparent that some of the goals in the game do not need to be achieved for completion. While the route itself pertains mostly to the way levels or their segments are passed, additional elements of the game that may be seen as integral to its natural or artistic flow, or the continuity of its gameplay, may sometimes be avoided partially or entirely. Such elements include cutscenes that need to be watched before the player can progress, items that the player needs to possess in order to continue to a next stage, or even entire parts of the gameplay that may convey a part of the game's plot or subplot. Skipping a part of the game in such a fashion that it can be described as a disjunction with the game's intent or common sequence of events, is referred to as sequence breaking. The term sequence break was first used in 2003 in an online discussion forum thread concerning the Nintendo GameCube game Metroid Prime.Metroid 2002, a major Metroid speedrunning website, has retained back-ups of these topics that can be found at http://www.metroid2002.com/home.php. See section "Metroid 2002 (Metroid series)" for more information on Metroid 2002. This thread was called "Gravity Suit and Ice Beam before Thardus"; using the since then common "x'' before ''y" notation in the nomenclature of speedrunning. Thardus, a fictional creature in the ''Metroid'' series, was designed to be a mandatory boss before the Gravity Suit and Ice Beam could be obtained, hence the novelty of bypassing the boss while still obtaining the items. The author of the thread was Steven Banks, who reported to have successfully performed this sequence break on January 18, 2003, after the possibility of such an act was suggested by "kip". Banks posted his findings about the act being possible on the Metroid Prime message board on GameFAQs in a thread which attracted a number of interested gamers. The gamers fast became a separate community and strove to accomplish more and better feats in the game. It is currently assumed that the term, as used in this context, was first used by a person known online as "SolrFlare" in this thread on February 5, 2003. Since its initial discovery, sequence breaking has become an integral part of speedrunning and has been applied to many other games. Использование игровых ошибок in Super Mario 64 to walk through a wall, performing a sequence break.]] An example of sequence breaking as a result of a glitch can be found in the "16-star" run of Super Mario 64: in this game, the protagonist, Mario, normally needs to collect at least 70 of the 120 power stars before he is allowed to play the final level, but a glitch makes it possible for a runner to access that level with only 16 stars. More specifically, with the right kind of movement, the runner is able to pass through a wall by pushing into it in a certain way while holding MIPS, an NPC. Since then, similar tricks have been found to complete the game without collecting any stars. While some speedrun rules require that the skipping of such events be avoided, it is often desirable—connate with the act of route planning—to make full use of such possibilities. There are some glitches in video games which allow the player to become invincible to enemies by delaying death and it can also result in skipping some stages. The Oddworld series has been known for this type of glitch. Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee has the glitch that can skip Paramonia and Scrabania which is not meant to happen for a general player of the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3d394vrsfeA Sligfantry's Death Delay Glitch Tutorial There is also a similar glitch in Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty but only Scrabania can be skipped. There is no glitch that can delay death in Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus, but there is a glitch that can skip everything in the entire Feeco Depot which would have resulted in going through Slig Barracks, Bonewerkz and the Feeco Offices. This is done using an Auto-Turn delay glitch at the start of the stage, which involves delaying Abe's ledge hoisting animation and using it at a further ledge in the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2nbAovWvgg Games from the Grand Theft Auto series also have an invincibility glitch too.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zs_u3FGxUyI Инструментальные средства While it is typical of generic speedruns, as described in the opening paragraph, to be recordings of skilled playing of the game, there is one particular branch of the phenomenon called tool-assisted speedrunning (commonly abbreviated TAS) which removes the need for the recording to be devised by typical means (such as recording the speedrun on a VCR tape while it is being played on the original hardware) and instead allows authors to use tools to aid their playing. Essentially, these tools can be anything that eases the game-play and thus improves the final result; some prime examples, commonly provided by the use of an emulator, include the usage of save states that allow the author to go back in time and revise mistakes (in this context, this is called re-recording), and programs that read variables from the game's memory, giving the player information not normally available to them, such as enemy attack patterns. One common requirement of tool-assisted speedrunning, stemming directly from the abilities that said tools provide, is the attainment of perfection; the knowledge that it is not possible, by current abilities, to record the speedrun in any way that would warrant a lower completion time. The practical result is that human limitations, such as skill and reflex, are no longer an issue in the creation of a run; tool-assisted runs have (sometimes significantly) lower completion times than their unassisted equivalents. It has been argued by members of TASVideos, a major tool-assisted speedrun community, that the runs produced by them could be considered a form of art, claiming that they significantly hold "creativity, variability, surprising outcomes, and speed", which makes them "beautiful to watch". Additionally, these members have outlined the qualities that, according to them, make a tool-assisted run entertaining: they should be interesting to watch (the play should not be slow or repetitive), they should surprise the viewer (the runner must perform the unexpected), and they must depict a very high level of play (the runner must be able to handle awkward situations efficiently and creatively). When a new run is submitted to the site, it first gets voted on by the site's members to assess whether it is suitable for publication; in case a run is found to be substandard, it is rejected. The usage of tools to aid the player is mostly forbidden in regular speedrunning, and it is for this reason that tool-assistance is seen as controversial by some. When a tool-assisted speedrun of Super Mario Bros. 3 was released in mid-2003 by an anonymous speedrunner using the nickname , its incredible quality of play became a phenomenon; since few people knew how the video was made, it was widely believed that it was played in real-time by an extremely skilled player. When Morimoto detailed the making of the run on his website, many felt deceived and turned to criticizing the video's "illegitimacy" instead. In 2006, Joel Yliluoma, the webmaster of TASVideos, had been quoted as saying "Two years ago, I fought against claims of cheating and other bad-mouthing. Today, although I still see some people who hate the movies and consider them cheating, I see more people who recognize the value of both types of speedruns." Another point of criticism is that a properly executed tool-assisted speedrun may disillusion runners from making an unassisted version. s usually extensively take advantage of glitches that are infeasibly difficult to perform in unassisted play, such as this "zipping" trick, which makes traveling through walls possible. Contrary to how it may seem, the games do not need to be modified for such things to be possible (although the game shown, Mega Man, was modified for the production of this animation in order to clarify the concept). The input used in tool-assisted speedrun movies is always fully "legal" and could, theoretically, also be used on the original hardware and software without modification.]] Сегментированные прохождения Another phenomenon of speedruns exists, called segmented speedruns. These differ from single-segment speedruns in that unlike single-segment, which are played and recorded entirely in one sitting, segmented speedruns are speedruns that are attempted in several non-consecutive pieces or segments from various save points. The advantage of segmented speedruns is that one can attempt a segment multiple times until it is perfected completely, and group the best segments into the final result. This also allows for one to use dangerous or unreliable tricks that may be otherwise crippling in a single-segmented speedrun. Because of this, segmented speedruns are often ranked separately from single-segmented ones. Дополнительные требования Speedruns are further categorized into various levels of completion, or how thoroughly a game is completed, which are as follows: Any%, or fastest completion, refers to completing the game as quickly as possible. 100%, or full completion, requires the player to complete the game to its fullest. This often includes collecting all key items or upgrades, finding all secret features, or anything else that may be deemed important. Specific requirements for a 100% speedrun are different depending on the game.https://forum.speeddemosarchive.com/post/low100_definitions.html Low%, or minimalist completion, requires the player to complete the game without obtaining any key items or upgrades. If the fastest way to complete the game already involves the player not to pick up any key items or upgrades, a low% category may not exist for that game's speedruns.http://speeddemosarchive.com/lang/rules_en.html As with the 100%, low% speedruns have requirements that vary from game to game.https://forum.speeddemosarchive.com/post/low100_definitions.html In addition there can be game specific categories that change how much of the game must be completed. These categories usually include completing or avoiding specific aspects of the game and/or not allowing certain glitches or game exploits to be used in the run. A good example of this would this medallions/stones/trials category in the game a Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, this category requires the runner to beat all major levels in the game and restricts some of the glitches that can be performed. Metroid 2002 Released in August 1986, Metroid was one of the earliest games to introduce special rewards for fast completion times. As is the case for the rest of the games in the series, highly non-linear gameplay makes it possible for runners to search extensively for different routes towards the end of the game. In particular, the ability to perform sequence breaking has been researched thoroughly, leading to the discovery of ways to complete the games while obtaining only a small percentage of items. Prior to the inception of Metroid speedrunning there were special websites which documented these so-called "low-percentage" completion possibilities. The first game to be exceedingly popular with the speedrunning audience was Super Metroid, released in 1994, which proved to lend itself to fast completion purposes very well. It featured a physics system that allowed for a wide array of skills for mobility, like "wall jumping" or the "Shinespark", allowing players to skip over large areas of the game, or play through the game in different manners based on how well they can perform these tricks in contextual situations. Additionally, it had the same non-linear gameplay as its predecessors. Due to the way the game was laid out, several different run types or tiers that incorporate different completion percentages have been performed.A "tier", in this context, is a certain time-related goal that determines the strategy or route used in a speedrun. For example, a low-percentage speedrun is in a different tier than an any-percentage speedrun, as both have different completion goals. One type of run is the maximum or 100% run, in which all items in the game are obtained. Speedruns which focus solely on finishing the game as fast as possible with no other prerequisites are described as any% runs. Runs in which as few items as possible are obtained, slowing down the player's progress due to the need to avoid as many items as possible, have also been made. Such runs are also referred to as low% runs. As the Internet became more available to the general public, groups of players started collaborating on message boards to discuss these tricks with one another in what became a community based on playing the games speedily. The first Metroid community that was created for the purpose of fast completion was Metroid Prime Discoveries, created and led by Jean-Sebastien "Zell" Dubois.http://membres.lycos.fr/zellmetroid/ Rather than being a site that focused on speedrunning, it was dedicated to documenting the possibilities of sequence breaking in the game Metroid Prime. When the interest arose to begin the documentation of other games in the series, however, the new site Metroid 2002 was created by Nathan "nate" Jahnke in August 2003.http://www.metroid2002.com/ Initially, the only incentive was to document the two Metroid games released in 2002—Metroid Prime and Metroid Fusion—but this changed when Nathan was asked to take all content of Metroid Online—another site that had been developed at that time and contained sequence breaking documentation, a message board, and a 1% Metroid Fusion run—and relaunch Metroid 2002 as "the one resource for Metroid Prime sequence breaking info." This relaunch happened less than two weeks after the proposition and came to be in November. Ever since, it has been the central repository for everything related to speedrunning the Metroid series. It was also in November 2003 that Metroid speedrunning reached its peak, after Nolan Pflug released his 100% run of Metroid Prime, in which he finished the entire game in 1 hour, 37 minutes.This speedrun has since been replaced with an improved version, and as such, its original host, Speed Demos Archive, no longer makes mention of it. The original announcement, however, may still be found using the Internet Archive's Wayback Machine at http://web.archive.org/web/20031202174746/http://planetquake.com/sda/mp/. Since it was featured in the games section of Slashdot, it gained widespread attention. Publications in numerous different languages ran stories on the run, and topics about the run were made on gaming message boards around the world. The first segment of his run was being downloaded over five thousand times a day at the peak of its popularity. The Metroid 2002 IRC channel was flooded with people who had heard about the run and wanted to know more about it, fast dwarfing the original population, and its message board saw its member count double in size the month following the run's release. As a result of the popularity of this run, it was decided that in order to best serve the growing bandwidth consumption, Metroid 2002 would have to merge its array of videos with Speed Demos Archive, which was at that time being provided nearly limitless server capacity for their runs on the Internet Archive. As of July 2013, the best completion time for the North American version of Metroid Prime is 55 minutes by "T3." The best 100% time was reduced by "MilesSMB" to 1 hour 16 minutes, making "Bartendorsparky"'s and "MPZoid"'s runs obsolete. Рекорды Ссылки *Speed Demos Archive – The largest repository and community of speedrunning *TASVideos – Community aimed at creating tool-assisted speedruns made with emulation and by slowing down the gameplay *Nintendo-Records – Nintendo Entertainment System leaderboard *Collection of speedrun videos at the Internet Archive *Metroid 2002 – Metroid series Примечания en:Speed Running Категория:Специальные действия Категория:Скоростное прохождение